


wings

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wing Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lucifer finally decides to show sam his wings.





	wings

before the fall, lucifer's wings looked as though they were made of light, the sun reflecting off his crystal like feathers to create rays of blue, red, orange and pink. like the colors of the horizon. they were beautiful, _breathtaking_, and admittedly one of lucifer’s best features.

he loved to fly, feel the wind against his face and the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he raced his brothers across the skies back in heaven, where everything was perfect and his brothers barely argued.

all of that was gone now. all the memories diminished after his fall into the cage.

his wings took the most damage when he fell, destroyed by hellfire and ash after michael mercilessly cast him into his eternal prison. they no longer shined gloriously. the broken feathers flowed dully with what faint light shone through the ash that clung to their mangled surface.

lucifer hated them. they were all that remained of the perfect memories he made with his brothers, and now he wasn’t even able to lift himself off the ground. they were **ugly**, twisted, and just a solemn reminder of how broken he really was. he vowed to himself a long time ago that he would _**never**_ let anyone see his wings. ever. he would hide them from angels, humans, and demons alike, keeping them safely tucked away where he didn’t have to be ashamed of them all the time. he was damned to be forever ashamed of his wings.

it came as a shock when sam first asked to see his wings. lucifer didn’t know what to say. he desperately wanted sam to see his wings the way they _used_ to be, but that would never be an option. even if he could look at them in their former brilliance, the sight would burn his eyes out. the other part of him thought sam would revolt, and be disappointed by his repulsive appendages.

in the end, he made the ultimate decision to let them show. lucifer unfurled his wings for the first time in centuries, some of the ash covered feathers falling to the ground like dead leaves. lucifer expected an expression of horror, or even disgust to plaster itself over sam’s face at the sight, but instead the hunter smiled and only said one thing;

“they’re beautiful.”

lucifer lifted his gaze to sam’s awed face and spread his wings wide, finally able to be proud of them again. the archangel thought to himself, _“maybe, just maybe, with sam, i’ll be able to fly again.”_


End file.
